The present invention relates generally to the field of video distribution interfaces, and more particularly to display interfaces to facilitate video program or channel selection.
As more video content is produced, successfully identifying content that is acceptable by a viewer often becomes increasingly difficult. Originally, printed program guides listed content that was scheduled for broadcast. More recently, program guides have become interactive, providing a graphical user interface (GUI) for browsing. Additionally, in addition to future scheduled content, interactive program guides can also include indications of which content or programs are currently being broadcasted. However, in both printed and interactive guides a user must actively examine content within the guide to know what is being offered.